


I'm Not Dead

by yauksiei



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everything is Rainbows and Unicorns for Once, Friendship, Gen, Hugging, Prompt Filler, Short little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny finds out that Jackson is alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Never written for Danny before, so let's see where this goes! 8D

Danny watches as people crowd around his best friend. Or, what _was_ his best friend.

The warning before the game had been bad enough. This was...this better be some sick joke. It had to be. Jackson was that kind of a jerk. He'd do something like this.

Only he wasn't joking, and he had a body bag to prove it.

Danny swallowed as the world tilted on its axis. He doesn't remember much after that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Turns out that Jackson Whittemore really is an asshole. But that fact that he _still is_ an asshole almost makes up for it.

"I thought you were _dead,_ man," Danny snaps at him, determined to be mad for at least a few more minutes before giving into the joy that's been swimming around in his veins since he opened his front door to the sight of him standing on the front porch.

"Well, I'm not," Jackson shrugs, as if he hadn't faked his death and broke a lot of hearts doing it. "Had you fooled though, didn't I?"

Danny knows very well that he's not telling him something. After all, they've been best friends for years. But with all the strange deaths happening lately, and the club not too long ago, added on with the thought that if Jackson really wasn't saying everything then his faking his own death might actually have to do with some serious shit, Danny wasn't sure if he wanted to know. Maybe he'd find out one day, anyway.

For now, though, he was just happy Jackson was breathing. So happy, that he disregarded to "no hugging" rule completely and embraced his best friend as tightly as he possibly could.

"Do that again, and I'll kill you myself," he murmured, blinking back the stinging in his eyes.

Jackson put his arms around him. "Don't worry, buddy. You can't get rid of me that easy."

Danny certainly hoped not.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> crashandburn9: hoped it was good! :D


End file.
